My Boss and I
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Love comes from any kind of situations. A/N: Warning Modern setting AU. Tags: Army, Fluff, Romance, Family


Title: My Boss and I

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime:

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: Modern Day AU, Im sorry if the characters will be OOC but I want them to be so. If you don't like the fic don't read. I write what I want to share, I don't get paid nor recieve payment writing, this is fanfiction.

* * *

Siluca Meletes, secretary of the Factory Union Major and she's having a bored moment when her boss banished her back to his office and lay down while he handle the meeting with the other commanding officers.

Meeting the Major is a great joy to her because he taught her how to care and love someone, not that the Major noticed it but she's in love with the man who exchanged power and high ranking position than to surrender her to the higher up and let her serve the General.

Siluca knows that she is a great strategist and adviser that's why the General wanted her on his team however her current employer refused to let her be employed with General Villar.

Presently she's sitting on one of Major Theo's sofa in his office, she's been freed from her paper works by the man and was forced to relax. She might not admit but she feels lonely without him around for an hour since he attended the meeting with the other officials and all the advisers and secretaries had been kicked out the meeting room.

"Hi… were you lonely without me?" Teased by the green haired soldier with a chuckle entering the room after Sulica fell asleep in his couch, she blushed madly after what he said.

After taking his seat across her, "Say, how do you feel of staying with me for a short vacation back in my home?" he asked.

She blushed with his invitation, "I don't want to bother you with your own vacation… sir" she looked down.

"I know you'll feel bored without me around, beside when I go you're out the office so… might as well take you with me" he chuckled with his teasing.

"Mou…" she pouted, "You are awful!"

He just laughed and pulled her to him over the low coffee table, "I'll be lonely without you around though" he admitted, "So you're coming right? You're not going to leave me?" he looked like a puppy.

She blushed madly leaning on his chest and straddling him, their faces are just inch far.

She cleared her throat and lowered her head nodding, "Great! I want you to meet my family back in my town" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Great! Start packing because we're leaving tomorrow!" he said and pulled her closer.

* * *

The next day, she was surprised seeing her boss already in his board shorts, tank top and open plain white dress shirt outside her apartment, hair still tangle since she just woke up from her sleepless evening thinking at what he did yesterday.

"Uhm… good morning beautiful?" he teased with a smile and hanged her stray locks behind her ear.

"Stop teasing will you" she pouted again and he chuckled, but please, come in.. and can you wait? I'll be quick" she said and he took his place on her apartment sofa.

After she was done he took her baggage and loaded it to his car, the ride was quiet until they reached the airport, the soldiers that recognized the Major saluted and greeted him.

Being the kind and bubbly guy that he is he just smiled and greeted back and announced he's out for vacation with his secretary, immediately he received some teasing.

Playing along he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled the lady close to him and boarded his private plane.

She sat far from him and through out the plane ride he never left his stare from her, poor Sulica blushed and bothered with his actions.

When they arrived she was shocked to see Theo's family namely his male cousins with a modified Hilux truck with them.

"Dude! Welcome back!" said by the first one.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the others asked excitedly.

"Sadly no… she's my secretary and brought her along to meet everyone" he said and pulled her again to him, "But she's not available" he announced and his cousins gave a knowing smile.

She knows how of a gentleman he is but he is too much, helping her up the tall car, he offered her id she wants to feel the wind and ride along the back compartment of the truck she agreed, although positioning behind her and trapping her between his arms making her lean on his chest, "Hold on to the railing" he whispered, "I'll make sure you would not fall" he added.

Throughout the ride despite the cool breeze the beach is giving while they travel she was all red with his actions and closeness.

Arriving to a standard bungalow house with beautiful front yard garden and lively neighborhood with beach side back yard as the background, "Welcome to the place where I grew up" he welcomed and pulled her inside and started to introduce her to everyone, his aunt, uncles.

"Where is your parents, sir?" Sulica asked.

"Oh… uhm… sadly they're not here to meet you" he sadly smiled, "They're not around anymore" he sighed.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" she hugged him.

"You know what will cheer me up?" he asked and she looked up, "Call me Theo, we're not in the office anymore" he smiled.

"You're taking advantage of this are you?" and he replied with a pout at her, she sighed, "Fine…"

"What is it?" teased Theo.

"I said… it is fine" looking up at him.

"Hmm…" raising one of his eyebrows.

"T-Theo…"

"Great!" he smiled.

"Want to nap?" he asked and she nodded, "Great!" he pulled her to a couch and she straddled him again.

"What if your family see us like this si-" she was cut off.

"Hm?" he looked at her again.

"I mean… Theo… what if your family see us!" she felt embarrassed with their position.

"So?"

"But… you are my boss! My empl-"

"Sh… I'm tired… sleep!" he pulled her to sleep, she felt even more embarrassed and buried her face to his chest, she can't deny he smells good even though with all his sweat making his tank top damp.

Because she was tired, she was lulled to sleep with his hand rubbing her back in circles and his scent was helping as well immediately she fell asleep.

Hours later, "Can you send it to me later?" she heard Theo spoke softly, when she fully opened her eyes she found Theo's cousin chuckling at them, she was still on top of him and Theo wrapped his arms around so he could secure her in place.

"I'll see you guys later?" whispered by his cousin and immediately took off with chuckle.

"Wha!" she pushed his chest and pushed herself to sit up.

"Careful! You'll fall!" said and held her steady by her bare thighs, she blushed when she was gripped there, "Sorry" his hands transferred to her hips.

"I-it's okay" she blushed again.

"You should go change to another pretty dress" he smiled, "We're going to have a barbecue party with the family" he said.

"Oh…" on cue his female cousins burst and giggled at their position and pulled her to the girls room.

"How about this!" she was handed her tenth bikini.

"But Theo said, dress not panties and bra!" she blushed at what she said.

"Oh silly!" they giggled, "We're going for an afternoon swim! And I bet Big brother Theo would even fancy you seeing you with these~" they playfully looked at her and showed the white thin bikini strings, "See it's perfect!" they squealed as they changed their own.

She blushed at her state and covered herself, but they pulled her out and called the boys who's already at the back making food, Theo slicing up some meat laughing with the boys, she blushed seeing the Major's smiling face wearing nothing but his opened white dress shirt and white boardshorts sporting his washboard abdomen, V line and firm chest.

When he turned to her he chugged down his beer and immediately approached her giving his dress shirt for her to cover her body and she happily took it and thanked him.

"This is embarrassing" she said.

"Don't be… you're beautiful… like… Hera…" he swallowed hard.

She pouted, "You're teasing again!"

"No I'm not! If you can see yourself actually" he looked at her like he was drooling.

"Let's get you some food, my aunts wants to meet you" he smiled.

After giving her a plate and holding it for her while loading it some meat, seafood and vegetables, to his family's perspectives they looked more like newly weds than employer and employee, although they know he fancies the young lady and he is not being subtle to her.

"Thank you for taking care of my nephew" the woman smiled at her, "My name is Julie and this is Patricia" Julie introduced, she was a beautiful blonde as well, while Patricia was also blonde.

"I'm patricia, my husband is right over there with the older men, his name is Yuu" she smiled, "It's a surprise you're still our Theo's secretary~" she giggled, "Theo! Marry her already!" demanded by his aunt.

"Please…" he said with an awkward chuckle.

"Goodness you both looked good with each other~" giggled Julie.

Another aunt of his came over and greeted Siluca, "My name is Misa" she smiled at her, "Is it true you are a lawyer in such a young age?" she asked and the young lady nodded.

"Wonderful!" She squealed, "Damn it Theo! Marry her already!" said Misa and all the family's heads turned to them, poor Siluca blushed madly at the outburst and stare.

"Who is getting married?" burst by Theo's uncle.

"Theo, why didn't you tell us! We should've brought more beer!" two blonde cousins pulled him.

"Listen, I'm not getting married! And not yet at least" he rubbed the back of his neck, "But that's not the case! Now look what you've done to her!" pointing the poor lady, "I'll go take her for some air" he sighed.

Pulling her from his family they walked around the white sandy beach while he still held her hand fingers intertwined, pulling his summer fedora off and putting it to her, "Sorry about that, my family is a bit crazy but they mean well" he smiled at her.

"I know… it's just it's overwhelming and I don't know the real reason why you brought me"

"I told you, I'll get lonely and you would also… I know" he teased, "But I want you to meet my family because I want them to meet someone important to me that I want to protect" he smiled and she looked down speechless.

As it was getting dark, he pulled her to the water and told her to enjoy the evening coldness of the water and enjoy her stay.

Until they sat back to the sure and she took her seat and hugged her knees, "Are you cold?" he asked and she nodded, "Here" and put the dry shirt he gave her earlier over her shoulder and scooted himself behind her making her sit between his legs and hugged her fully.

"What you said earlier…" she started.

"Are you still doubting me? I still didn't get through you" he sighed.

And she turned to look at him surprised.

"Sir Theo… are you perhaps in love with me?" she asked pushing him a bit of distance.

"Are you really going to make me go there are you?" he chuckled and suddenly pulled her to him.

Putting her damp stray locks behind her ear and palm on her cheek with the other hand on her waist, "I am deeply and madly in love with you Siluca Meletes, why do you think I did not think twice to decline that high ran promotion offer in exchange of you?" with the he leaned in and kissed her, he pulled back shortly and looked at her in the eyes until he closed his eyes again and kissed her, this time he pulled and looked at him and returned the kiss, they were making out for quite a while until she was already on top of him, hands traveling from his chest, to his abdomen until down to his shorts, he flinched and she felt a still rod and bit her lower lip and he chuckled.

She could taste the beer that the Major had been drinking, "Sorry…" she blushed.

"We'll be there eventually I was just surprised" he chuckled and pulled her up, "They're probably looking for us now" he said and both held hand on their way back.

"Status?" his cousin who's sitting on his camouflage colored foldable tiny chair and table, cleaning his camera and scope, with his tripod already cleaned placed on his table with his drone and go pro cameras with his iPad and phone.

"Girlfriend" answered by Theo nonchalantly she looked at him horrified and playfully slapped his shoulder and he chuckled at her reaction.

"This calls for more drinks!" called by one of his uncles.

"Takumi, Koun, Len, Kyouhei! Go get some more beer!" called by another.

"When's the wedding!" giggled by the wives of the four guys who was told to get beers or namely Theo's cousins.

"Wow sis, Theo just graduated from being a boss to boyfriend and you're already going for weddings?" laughed by the younger cousins of Theo, the younger brothers of the men who was just called.

"Give him some slack" said by the guy with the camera.

"Koudi is right, Theo did a great job adding another family~" giggled by the aunts and Theo's uncle laughed.

"I guess you'll be bunking with your new hubby around your stay here?" teased by the ladies to her and she blushed yet again wanting to hid behind Theo.

"Stop teasing her guys" sighed Theo, "We'll go change" he said and pulled her out of his family again to give her some space.

When they headed in, her things were in his room as it was placed there that morning when they arrived, "Can you un tie… uhm…" her back facing him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and untied the bikini bra and kissed her neck and snaked his arms around her lower abdomen and palming every curve on her body, she moaned and gave him better access.

Meanwhile an hours later, "So who's betting they're not going out?" and almost everyone raised their hands except Koudi who asked and still cleaning his gears and his cousin Scott.

Moments later he was carrying Siluca on his arms and putting her by the bench and letting her have some cake and making sure she's comfortable, she changed to a cute white and yellow sundress while he worn some shirt and another pair of shorts.

"Scott, we're rich, now collect those hundred bucks each they all owe us" said Koudi.

"What is going on?" Siluca confused.

They enjoyed the evening and the girls did not press anything from them both knowing what happened but still decided to go out.

* * *

The next morning Siluca stayed in the backyard garden with the girls hanging out, she's been taking pictures of the garden with the low fence that separate the sandy beach from the yard with a standard sized pool with brick surroundings, but more importantly she posted their first picture as lovers from last night's family party, where Theo was holsing a beer on his other hand while his arms around her shoulder kissing her by the cheel as if he was burying his face to hers while she gives a heartily laugh, the picture was taken by his aunt and sent it to her after.

Posting nice words describing how sweet Theo is and his family being welcoming, she wanted her friends to know through social media that she and her boss now boyfriend are happily together.

"Hey?" Theo jumped behind her and hugged her neck leaning in and kissing her cheek again, "We need to pick up some groceries for the family" he said, "Wanna come? I want to show you around" he said.

"I'd love too" she smiled and stood, both holding hands as they got in the family Hilux.

Theo being well know by the fold around his small town where he grew up introduced Siluca to everyone as his future wife instead his girlfriend, Theo pushing the cart she happily took a selfie with him and yet again posting since she never experienced how fun it is doing groceries with someone and getting lost the aisles, with a list on her hand they filled the cart and he paid for it, leaded the things to the car and went out some cake, ice cream and other shops around the town being spoiled by him.

Every shop and everything she finds interesting she takes photos of it and wanted to treasure it since Theo is also her special and important one, and her better half as he puts it.

Finally back home, they stayed in his room and watched some shows they find funny or romantic, Siluca who loves to watch romance Theo let her choose it since he wants her to be comfortable.

Meanwhile back in the office, "Are you sure that her account wasn't hacked of she wasn't possessed?" asked by Aishela pointing at the computer with horrified look.

"Nope, that's her alright" said by David and Moreno leaning in.

"Aw… Koudi Hizuri posted a cute picture too!" because it was tagged on Theo and Siluca's name, both were kissing at the beach that night.

* * *

It was the last day of their stay in his town and they are out to get some souvenirs for their friends back in the office and took the the same white truck with them since she wanted to ride at the back, Koudi driving and brought along his camera, Siluca learned that Koudi the youngest son of Juliana is a Vet and wildlife photographer, with Scott, Carlos, Leon and Haruki the four are always with Koudi venturing and as rangers protecting wildlife and traveling from place to place are the youngest cousins of Theo, while Takumi, Koun, Len and Sunako are the older ones, Takumi being a doctor and his wife Misaki as a Diplomat, Koun an actor with his wife Kyoko, Len and Kahoko are both professional musicians, and Sunako with her husband are both models for famous fashion line that Juliana, Patricia and Mine created.

Theo felt happy that Siluca is not having her stress and instead enjoying herself, taking out his phone he snapped a picture of her happily showing him some berry jam, he asked to have a fresh fruit which the jam was made by and popped one on her mouth and she instantly made a sour face as it was taste like and he chuckled and kissed her.

Having their day out together with the others made her enjoy it, but after evening came both cuddled in bed, he was wearing nothing but his fitting boxers and her naked as they had their activity finished, "I'll miss your family" she said.

"We're going to contact them always" he said, besides my cousins and aunts loves you, I had to pry Aunt Juliana away from making you her model" he sighed scooting her close.

"Really?" she giggled.

"Really… and besides We'll be back again soon by holidays" he said.

"I'll be looking forward to it"

"But promise me, you will not bury yourself with work, and ask me anything you need?"

"Yes Theodore~" she teased giggling.

"I like it better when you're the one calling me that" he chuckled.

* * *

To the couple's surprise the younger cousins are not around that day but they were told that some urgent matters came and it was late in the evening they headed to leave, however to their surprise Koudi is coming with them and he's next job as he speak will be with the other younger cousins in the City's reserves few miles from the military camp that Theo works at with Siluca.

With their things ready, Theo helped his cousin load his camouflage military camping bag with exterior pouches and his outdoor chair and table foldable set hooked and his other black camera bag with tripod holder.

When they arrived back in the airport Siluca wanted to hide because their friends plus the prince himself was there greeting them enthusiastically with their relationship.

"Oh my gosh! Your date looked so cute!" squealed Priscila jumping around while Alexis.

"I saw the post on your account, Theo! Your cousin takes great pictures!" said by the prince and Theo in slow motion turned his head to see his cousin loading his things to his offroad land rover while two of his other cousins who came to pick up Koudi came along.

"Kou-" Theo was about to angrily call his younger cousin.

"Don't even damn call me… just thank me I took good damn pictures of your damn vacation, I'll mail you your damn flashdrive for a damn copy" he groaned.

They all blinked at the grumpy guy clad in thick tactical multi pocket cargo pants with thick wrangler boots and shirt.

Theo then whispered to Siluca, "I forgot how grumpy he gets when travel with planes…" and Siluca giggled, "No buddy, I was just going to say, nice pants"

"Just shut up…" he said and rode his car and left with his other cousins.

* * *

It was another normal day back in their work, again the secretaries were all busy with their works however Siluca promised to do all her works lighter than before and the girls found it sweet that Theo would do most of it, unlike their bosses who would press them everything, to her surprise Theo came in and kissed her cheek as he would usually do and presented her with a flashdrive, remembering the one that Koudi promised.

Plugging it on his personal computer and logging it with his password, "She knows your password?" David, Moreno and the girls looked at him.

"She also knows my phone password" he said and they looked at him like his crazy.

"Now that's what you call commitment…" the girls squealed.

Seeing the photos of where they arrived, Theo's not so subtle actions and advances and to their week being sweet together but what caught them was the exchange of intimate touches in where they were boarding the family's fishing yacht she was wearing her revealing bikini where she was forced to wear and Theo being overly protective of her.

Their town dates and house moments.

"So where do I find a cousin that could take pictures like I'm a model?" asked by Aishela.

And they all laughed.

~End~


End file.
